Holly J.-Clare Conflict
The conflict between Holly J. Sinclair and Clare Edwards began in eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation when Holly J. would bully Clare. Conflict History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (2), Clare wants to eat in the computer room after being embarrassed for singing a hymn in the cafeteria. Holly J. is in the same room and goes up to Clare to make fun of her. In Man With Two Hearts, after the vibrator situation, Holly J. goes up to Clare and says "Early for sex toys, Little Edwards? What would Jesus say?" Clare responds "That masturbation is completely normal and there's nothing to be ashamed about." Holly J. says, "Really?" As Clare walks away, she then turns around and says "And if you try it every once in a while, then maybe you wouldn't be so mean." which makes everybody around them laugh. Holly J. gets offended and walks away. In Heat of the Moment, Clare watches Holly J. and Alli getting into a fight after Alli makes a comment about Holly J. not being on the Power Squad anymore. Clare also watches Holly J. humiliate Alli when she asks Johnny DiMarco about their relationship after Alli reveals it to her, to which Johnny denies. After Johnny breaks up with Alli, Alli decides to get back at Holly J. by creating a hate group called "I Hate Holly J." Clare doesn't approve Alli cyberbullying Holly J. and tells her that she should just ignore Holly J but Alli doesn't listen. Alli counties to cyberbully Holly J. online and Clare asks her if she's proud for ruining someone's life. In the cafeteria, Clare watches Alli and everybody else chanting towards Holly J., "I Hate Holly J." which causes Holly J. to be upset and runs out. In Jane Says (2), at The Dot, Holly J. takes Clare and Alli's orders. In Danger Zone, after Holly J. saves Spinner's life after he got shot at The Dot, she arrives to the dance and Clare is one of the people who claps for her. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, at the Winter Beach Bash, Clare goes to Holly J. and tells her that the bathroom smells. Holly J. yells at her and says that it's the bathroom and that it should smell and rudely asks her if there's anything else she needs to fix. In Waiting for a Girl Like You, 'Clare is one of the volunteers for Holly J.'s babysitting business. Holly J. assigns her to the kids and Clare tells her, "You got it, boss." They later start playing with the kids. In 'Innocent When You Dream, Clare has a crush on Holly J.'s boyfriend Declan. She starts having sexy vampire dreams about him and writes vampire fanfiction about him and calls herself "Madame Degrassi." The next day, Clare witnesses Holly J. being a fan of her vampire stories and shows them to Declan. Later, Clare has a dream that Declan and Holly J. are fighting. After Holly J. leaves, Declan comes up to Clare and says that only she understands him and kisses her neck. Declan then wakes Clare up to see if she finished the props. Then, in the heat of the moment, she kisses Declan's neck and Declan tells Holly J. about it. Holly J. confronts her by saying, "Well, if it isn't Madame Degrassi." Clare gets scared and says not to kill her. Holly J. says that she thought about it but Declan talked her out of it, lucky for Clare. Clare apologizes for kissing Declan. Holly J. asks Clare why she took down her vampire fan-fiction as she thought it was really good, but Clare replies it may be good but she is feels a like "pervert". Holly J. tells Clare that she's going through puberty and that she and Declan like her stories and wants her to keep writing. She also says that if Clare touches Declan again, she will destroy her. Declan then appears and asks the two girls if everything is fine. Both girls say yes. They all agree to forget about what happened. In In Your Eyes, at The Dot, Holly J. gives Clare a decaf green tea when she orders it. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, during the graduation , Clare sees Declan and Holly J. and Clare says hi to Declan. It is shown that Clare is still crushing on Declan which makes Holly J. jealous and calls Clare one of Declan's groupies. Season 10 In All Falls Down (2), after the disaster with Vegas Night, Mr. Simpson confronts Eli, Clare, Holly J., and Sav of what has happened. He leaves them with the line "when you all get back from break, you won't recognize this school at all." In Love Lockdown (1), at the Grundy awards, Clare is awarded for Prop Master and Holly J. is one of the people who claps for her. When Clare does her speech after getting her award, Holly J. starts to leave and Declan asks if she is going to listen to Clare's speech but Holly J. says that she has to go. In Hide and Seek (1), Clare and the other grade 10s find Holly J. asleep in media immersion and are waiting for her to wake up. Clare wonders if Holly J. is okay tries to wake her up. When Holly J. is woken up by Chantay Black, she's surprised to see Clare and the other grade 10s. Holly J. is wondering why she fell asleep during class which makes Clare confused about her. Degrassi Mini In If Jay Can't Be Happy..., after Jay ruins Holly J.'s, Sav's, and Spinner's relationships with his magic dust, Jay tries to convince them to ruin Peter and Mia's relationship with his dust which ends up not working. K.C. and Clare approach the four, and righteously tell them that the holidays are about giving, caring, and sharing. Clare accurately predicts that Jane will call Spinner and apologize for overreacting, Anya will call Sav, and that Blue is waiting for Holly J. outside of the cafe. In Searching for Sinder3lla, Declan gets Clare and Connor trying to find anything about Sinder3lla online, who happens to be Holly J. In Unstoppable, Chantay and Anya MacPherson ask Clare, Holly J., Bianca DeSousa and Fiona Coyne to join the team to fill in for the sick members. The Power Squad perform the routine perfectly, and Clare says that she finds to be in the Power Squad fun and Holly J. agrees with her. The girls share a group hug together, as they all feel close to another, though Bianca pulls back, saying, "I hate you, cows." Chantay awakens, revealing that the performance had all been dream, to Holly J. and Bianca fighting with each other while Clare and Anya hold both Holly J. and Bianca back. Chantay calls everything a nightmare and says she picked the four new girls because she thought they were unstoppable, but they were just letting her down. Holly J. tells her to calm down, but Chantay tells them that she believed in them, calling them failures, before leaving. Holly J. and Bianca then lunge at each other again, while Clare holds Holly J. and Anya holds Bianca back from each other. At the Cheer Battle, the Power Squad's opponents perform a routine, but end up messing up. Chantay thinks they might actually have a chance now, and raises the team's spirit. The Power Squad performs their routine flawlessly, and the audience cheers loudly for them. Trivia *Both girls had romantic feelings for Declan Coyne though only Holly J. had a relationship with him. *They were both avid fans of the Fortnight book series. *Holly J. was a fan of Clare's vampire stories. *Holly J. also had a conflict with Clare's older sister Darcy and Clare's two best friends Alli Bhandari and Jenna Middleton. *They both had boyfriends that Jenna wanted to steal from them, though Jenna only succeeded in stealing K.C. from Clare. *Clare was the first girl to kiss one of Holly J.'s boyfriends. The second was Jenna. *Both have participated in Power Squad though Clare's was in a mini. *Both have ran for Student Council President. *Clare shares similarities with Holly J.'s friend, Emma Nelson. *They have similarities with former students Caitlin and Kathleen and Emma and Paige and future students Maya and Zoë who all had and later ended their conflicts with each other as well. *They both dealt with health problems- Holly J. with kidney damage and Clare with cancer. *They both lost their virginities during their junior years. *They both have older sisters. Holly J. with Heather and Clare with Darcy. *They both were Student Council Vice Presidents in their senior year. *They both had a rivalry, a friendship and a romantic moment with the Student Council President while they were Student Council Vice President. Holly J. with Sav Bhandari and Clare with Drew Torres. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department and the Degrassi Student Council. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Clare (181) and Holly J. (100). Gallery Janedeclanclareholly j.jpg 13 (9).jpg MWTH21.jpg ASDFDFDDDD.jpg Normal 917 0312.jpg Normal 917 0315.jpg 13 (8).jpg Normal 906 (67).jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10